


Perfetti Sconosciuti

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Feels, Italiano | Italian, Love Letters, M/M, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Relationship Problems, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: En réalité, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi il est là à rédiger cette lettre soigneusement. Écrivant chaque mot dans un italien qu'il ne sait même pas si son destinataire pourra comprendre.





	Perfetti Sconosciuti

En réalité, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi il est là à rédiger cette lettre soigneusement. Écrivant chaque mot dans un italien qu'il ne sait même pas si son destinataire pourra comprendre. Comprendre.

Ses sentiments, aussi douloureux qu'ils soient, il ne veut pas les effacer. Il veut les exprimer, les dire à celui qui a été son petit-ami pendant des jours beaucoup trop magiques. 

Et l'idée que lui a donnée Presnel, à la base, il l'a trouvée idiote. Une lettre ? Comment être sûr que celui qui la recevra ne la jettera pas à la poubelle ? Ce n'est pas possible bien entendu. 

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment le seul à se raccrocher à cette relation ? Tous ces souvenirs, ces moments passés ensemble. C'est beaucoup à contenir pour une personne. Tellement de larmes ont coulé.

 

 **Vorrei scriverti che mi manchi e che ti penso, ma non ti scrivo neanche ciao come stai?**  
( _Je voudrais t'écrire pour te dire que tu me manques et que je pense à toi, mais je ne t'écris même pas bonjour comment vas-tu ?_ )

 **Ora che facciamo finta sia passato tutto, anche se sai che non passerà mai.**  
( _Maintenant prétendons que c'est du passé tout ça, même si tu sais que ça ne passera jamais._ )

 **Quanto vorrei trovare la forza per cercarti, nonsai quante volte ti scrivo messaggi,**  
( _Comment pourrais-je trouver la force de te regarder, tu ne sais pas combien de fois je t'écris des messages,_ )

 **che poi non trovo mai il coraggio di inviarti, seli cancello non è come cancellarti.**  
( _que je ne trouve jamais le courage de t'envoyer, si je les supprime ce n'est pas comme si je t'effaçais._ )

 

— Arrête, amore, sérieusement ! 

— Je fonds, Christo. Tu es adorable.

 

Christopher gonfle les joues, énervé. Cela fait une heure depuis que Marco a tenu à assister aux cours d'italien qu'il prend. Un peu avant qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, il a absolument tenu à apprendre des mots, des phrases. Maintenant, il veut savoir communiquer avec son petit-ami proprement.

Le cours s'achève et ils rentrent dans la maison qu'ils partagent ensemble. L'italien embrasse doucement la joue de celui qu'il aime.

 

— Ne boude pas. C'est sincère. Je t'aime et ça compte beaucoup pour moi ce que tu fais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te donnerais tant de mal.

— Je comptais te séduire comme ça, en vérité. Si tu ne t'étais pas déclaré avant moi.

— Oh ? Avec un rendez-vous romantique ? Dîner aux chandelles ? Dis-moi, tout, carino ?

 

Le français rougit à cette appellation. Encore plus quand les mains de son compagnon agrippe ses fesses et que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

 

 **E in fondo sai, che fa male far finta di niente,**  
( _Et au fond tu sais, que ça fait mal de prétendre,_ )

 **dopottutto quello che c'è stato, dimenticare tutte le promesse, i momenti più belli fra di noi;**  
( _après ce qui s'est passé ici, d'oublier toutes les promesses, ces beaux moments passés entre nous;_  )

 

— Une bague ? Attends, je ne comprends pas ?

— Je ... Mon dieu. C'est trop tôt c'est ça ? Je me suis trop pressé, je ...

 

Marco se relève, l'air paniqué et se met à arpenter la pièce. Il a vraiment pensé que c'était le bon moment. Peut-être pas après tout. Mais il le veut vraiment. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec son petit-ami et après cette année et ces quelques mois passés ensemble, il sait qu'il ne trouvera pas mieux. Est-il le seul à penser comme ça ?

Christopher a un sourire doux en le voyant comme ça et se lève à son tour pour l'arrêter et passer une main sur sa joue.

 

— Calme-toi, mon amour. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu voulais t'engager avec moi. Ces derniers mois ont été si chaotiques.

 

Mois incluant leur entourage, notamment leurs familles avec des réactions variées de leur part. Pas toutes très sympathiques. Le plus âgé recouvre la main de son compagnon.

 

— Justement, c'est parce qu'on a vécu tout ça ensemble que je voulais absolument te demander ... que tu sois mien pour toujours.

— Oui. 

— Oui ?

— J'accepte. Mille fois oui. Je t'aime.

 

Un sourire illumine leurs visages. L'italien passe la bague au doigt de son désormais fiancé qui l'embrasse aussitôt en retour.

 

— Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir loin de moi, maintenant.

— Oh, si je le fais, tu me courras après ?

— Toujours. 

 

 **E ci ho provato a dimenticarti, ma non è facile se io ti cerco in mezzo agli altri,**  
( _Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais ce n'est pas facile si je te cherche parmi les autres,_ )

 **ora che non stiamo bene, siamo pure distanti,**  
( _maintenant que nous n'allons plus bien, nous sommes aussi distants,_ )

 **non lo ammetto, ma vorrei mancarti,**  
( _je ne l'admets pas, mais j'aimerai te manquer,_ )

 

Aujourd'hui encore, il continue de vivre. Il souffre de leur séparation, il n'a jamais quitté l'alliance qui orne son doigt. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de dire à qui que ce soit leurs plans de futur. Ceux qu'ils envisageaient plus loin, au-delà des années de sport.

C'est arrivé brusquement. Une déchirure. Ils n'ont pas su y remédier. Ils se sont fuis l'un et l'autre sans chercher à se comprendre plus. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi. 

Pourquoi rebrousser chemin quand ils sont si loin ? Pourquoi refuser de continuer ? Pourquoi faire semblant, prétendre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi s'ériger un mur, une couverture pour dissuader toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux ?

Cela fait mal. Parce qu'il est fautif sur ça aussi. Ils peuvent encore trouver une solution, encore tout réparer, il en est convaincu. Est-ce que cette lettre arrivera à temps ?

Il continue de jouer au foot, à Paris. Aucun de leurs coéquipiers ne comprend leur soudain éloignement. Beaucoup sont ceux qui ont tenté de les raisonner. Que dire ? Il n'est pas celui qui doit revenir. Il attend.

Et tout lui manque chez son ancien compagnon. Ses jolis yeux qui pour lui sont uniques, son sourire, son rire, sa personnalité, sa présence. Tout. 

Leur maison est vide. Au fond, il se demande s'il lui manque autant qu'il lui manque à lui ? Il espère ne pas être le seul à regretter tout ça. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas le seul à regretter tout ça.

 

 **ora che viviamo un film da protagonisti, abbiamo scelto noi il nostro copione,**  
( _maintenant que nous vivons un film en tant que protagonistes, nous avons choisi notre scénario,_ )

 **E del far finta di non esserci mai visti**  
( _Et avons prétendu ne jamais avoir été vus_ )

 **forse è bene che non sono un buon attore;**  
( _peut-être que c'est bien que je ne sois pas un bon acteur;_ )

 

— Quoi ? Jaloux ? Pas du tout. Si t'avais juste pu éviter de passer notre anniversaire au bras de cette pute.

— Pute ? On en a parle de tous nos coéquipiers avec qui t'as préféré être plutôt qu'avec moi ?

— C'est pour ça que je voulais pas sortir ce soir ! Evidemment t'as tout gâché.

— Tout gâché. Merde, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas innocent non plus !

 

Christopher se fige. Les larmes au coin des yeux. Il ne peut pas croire que ça se passe comme ça. Tout a si bien commencé. Quelle idée de merde. Une soirée pour leurs deux ans. Ils n'auraient jamais dû.

 

— Ça me tue, tu ne comprends pas. Plus de trois mois que tu m'as passé cette foutue bague au doigt et toujours personne n'est au courant ! Marco ! Est-ce que tu comptes m'assumer un jour ?

 

Et là le français craque et laisse les gouttes déborder en masse. Des sanglots viennent enrayer sa gorge. Devant lui, désemparé, Marco vient effleurer du doigt l'eau.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, amore ? Je ne savais juste pas ... Je voulais le faire ce soir, d'accord? Annoncer ce qu'on avait prévu. Les inviter à notre mariage. Je suis désolé.

 

Le plus âgé prend dans ses bras Christo dans ses bras, semblant plein de remords aussi soudains qu'amers.

 

— Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi.

 

Une autre de ces disputes où ils se déchirent. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'un rien les met à mal. L'un comme l'autre. Ils savent bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec eux. Ils savent que ces disputes pourraient les finir.

 

 **e lo sai che mi manchi, che ti penso,**  
( _et tu sais que tu me manques, que je pense à toi,_ )

 **e per orgoglio quante cose che non ti ho detto,**  
( _et combien de choses je ne t'ai pas dites par fierté,_ )

 **e torno negli stessi posti dove andavamo così magari se ti incontro ci ripresentiamo;**  
( _et je retourne aux mêmes endroits où nous avons été alors peut-être je te rencontrerai et tu reviendras;_  )

 

Une femme se tient dehors. Christopher ne sait pas qui elle est. Il pense qu'il va juste passer devant elle en entrant dans le centre d'entraînement, ils ne se connaissent pas. Il l'ignore mais s'arrête vite lorsqu'elle l'appelle.

 

— Vous être Christopher Nkunku n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il se fige avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle lui dit quelque chose, vaguement. Comme un air de déjà-vu mais sans plus.

 

— Exactement.

— Je voudrais vous demander de laisser mon fils tranquille. Il a une vie qui lui est destinée autre que celle de débauche à laquelle vous le condamnez. Il a une femme qui l'aime. C'est un garçon normal, vous voyez. Il n'est pas comme-

— Tu devrais arrêter là.

 

Marco arrive avec un air furieux sur le visage et toise la femme qui se trouve sans aucun doute être sa mère.

 

— Tu n'as aucun droit de décider de ma vie. J'aime Christo. Tant pis si je ne suis pas normal à tes yeux. D'ailleurs, j'ai même prévu de me marier avec lui parce que je pense sincèrement que c'est l'homme de ma vie. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ça.

 

Il marche encore un peu, vient poser ses lèvres sur le plus jeune qui le regarde médusé, avant de prendre sa main.

 

— Tu viens, on va être en retard, amore ?

— O-Oui ... oui.

 

Ils entrent rapidement dans le centre parisien. Encore une fois, ils ont affronté les choses ensemble, face à face. Et le français ne recroise plus cette dame.

 

 **Ma in fondo so che tanto poi non torni, perché sei forte e riesci, a starmi lontano anche**  
( _Mais au fond je sais que tu ne reviens pas, car tu es fort et tu peux rester loin de moi_ )

 **se in fondo è solo l'opposto di ciò che vorresti.**  
( _Si au fond c'est juste l'opposé de ce que tu voudrais_ )

 

Des "arrangements" ont été faits après tout. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle ils peuvent se dérober. Mais qu'en est-il de leur arrangement à eux ? De ces alliances ? Ne signifient-elles rien ? 

Il garde sa main près de son cœur, espérant toujours son retour. Toujours et toujours. Il est faible, il est lâche. Il ose écrire mais il n'ose pas venir le voir. Il ose envoyer une lettre mais il a peur de la réponse.

Comment savoir ? Il le connaît pourtant. Il sait à quel point il l'aime, leurs sentiments sont équivalents. Il aimerait qu'ils se parlent de nouveau. Il aimerait pouvoir le forcer à tout lui dire, lui expliquer.

Distant. Si distant. Et froid.

Ils ne sont pas souvent sur le terrain ensemble et heureusement. Leur alchimie ferait sûrement peur à voir. À moins que leurs vrais sentiments ne resurgissent.

Quelle idée.

Merveilleuse en fait.

Ils se sont rencontrés sur le terrain après tout. Se retrouver dessus aurait beaucoup de sens et ça plairait certainement à celui qu'il aime.  

 

 **Se ti chiedo di noi, non ci conosciamo,**  
( _Si je te demande à propos de nous, nous ne nous connaissons pas,_ )

 **ma se ancora lo vuoi, poi ci ripresentiamo.**  
( _mais si tu le veux toujours, alors nous pouvons nous présenter à nouveau._ )

 

La musique joue doucement. Il relève les yeux et ils se voient l'un et l'autre. C'est beau, trop beau. Presque irréel. Leurs mains se joignent. Discours jusqu'à ...

 

— Marco, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Christopher ici présent ?

— Oui je le veux.

— Christopher, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Marco ici présent ?

— Oui je le veux.

— Très bien. Je vous déclare maintenant unis par les mains du mariage.

 

Les applaudissements résonnent tout autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassent, s'embrassent encore et encore. Ils sont heureux, si heureux. Le sentiment de l'avoir enfin, ce mariage, cette signification où ils s'appartiennent pour l'éternité.

Rien d'autre ne compte et ils le savent tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être le plus beau jour de leurs vies. Ils ne savent pas encore. Il leur reste tellement de temps à passer ensemble, à s'aimer.

Les jours ne peuvent pas être plus beaux.

 

 **Siamo passati dallo stare bene, a dessere delusi,**  
( _Nous sommes passés de allant bien, à déçus,_ )

 **noi perfetti insieme,**  
( _se perfectionnant ensemble,_ )

 **perfetti sconosciuti,**  
( _parfaits étrangers_ )

 

— Arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête !

 

Un autre cadre vole et tombe à terre dans un bruit de verre brisé. Rien n'y fait, rien ne calme Marco. Il croyait pouvoir le faire, vraiment. Ne jamais y revenir. Il a échoué.

 

— Tu veux que j'arrête ? Putain. Christo, tu m'as trompé !

— C'était y a longtemps, j'étais bourré, je le regrette vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. S'il te plaît, amour, j'ai déconné, je sais. Mais je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre, je t'ai toujours appartenu.

 

Mais alors que le français pose sa main sur le joue de l'italien, ce dernier se détourne. Douleur dans leurs deux regards.

 

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire ?

— Je t'en prie ... 

— J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Mes parents sont sur Paris.

— Tes parents ?

 

Non. Les deux savent que ce n'est pas bon, qu'il ne devrait pas les revoir. Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas son bien, juste qu'il soit ce qu'eux ils veulent. Le plus âgé pose son alliance et se lève pour se diriger vers la porte.

 

— Non !

 

Marco se retourne, surpris par cet appel déchirant. 

 

— Tu peux m'en vouloir, tu peux me détester. Mais quoique tu fasses, ne retire pas cette bague. Ne t'en sépare jamais, peu importe où que tu ailles. Garde-moi un petit peu avec toi, la signification de tout ce qu'on a vécu.

 

L'italien a un instant sans rien dire avant qu'il n'acquiesce et ne repasse l'anneau à son doigt. Et, devant ce geste, ce regard, ils ont encore de l'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir en bouteille.

Mais c'est fragile les bouteilles ...

 

 **e sai che tutto questo non ci andava bene, ora siamo cresciuti,**  
( _et tu sais que tout n'allait pas bien pour nous, nous avons grandi,_ )

 **noi perfetti insieme,**  
( _se perfectionnant ensemble,_ )

 **perfetti sconosciuti,**  
( _parfaits étrangers_ )

 

— C'est la pause internationale, Christopher, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

— Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? Il nous reste des choses à régler !

 

Mais Marco a déjà fait sa valise, emballé soigneusement ses affaires. Même plus que nécessaire, comme s'il ne quittait la maison pas seulement pour un mois. 

 

— On doit en parler, on l'a assez retardé.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas non plus entendu ce que t'ont proposé tes parents.

 

Pour une fois, ceux de Christopher. Des propositions sans aucun sens qu'il a refusées bien entendu, ils sont mariés ensemble bon sang ! 

 

— Mais ça ne veut rien dire non plus ! Est-ce que tu as accepté les arrangements de tes parents ? Non. Moi non plus.

— S'il te plaît. Ne recommence pas avec eux.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que leurs entourages continueront à les faire souffrir ? Des fois, ils aimeraient ne pas vivre cette vie-là, être ailleurs, n'importe où. Tant qu'ils puissent être avec eux.

 

— Tu penses sincèrement que cette pause nous fera du bien ?

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

— Alors pars.

 

L'italien regarde son coéquipier, son mari, les yeux écarquillés. Oh, la douleur est si évidente, si présente partout dans l'atmosphère, dans leurs respirations tremblantes et dans leurs regards qui se fuient.

 

— D'accord.

 

Aucun d'eux ne regarde en arrière.

 

 **Se ti chiedo di noi,**  
( _Si je te demande à propos de nous,_ )

 **Perfetti sconosciuti.**  
( _Parfaits étrangers._ )

 

Il est assis tranquillement à la table de son café habituel. Un chocolat chaud à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de quelque chose d'amer. Il contemple la vue par la fenêtre. Paris dans tout son charme. 

Son téléphone vibre depuis tout à l'heure, messages divers de Presnel, Julian, Kylian et d'autres de ses coéquipiers. Il n'a pas eu la foi d'y répondre, sincèrement.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'une chaise qui est déplacée et quand il relève le regard, il tombe sur lui qui s'assoit à ses côtés.

 

— Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on discute ?

— Ah parce que tu veux qu'on discute maintenant ?

 

Son interlocuteur baisse les yeux, presque brûlé, n'ayant pas assez de force pour répondre à cette pique.

 

— Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

— Tu n'as jamais vraiment changé, Christo.

— Je croyais que tu devais être en Italie ? Ou du moins, l'être encore ?

— J'y serais resté. Si je n'avais pas reçu quelque chose qui m'a donné l'envie de revenir.

 

Marco sort alors de sa poche sa lettre pour la poser sur la table. Il la contemple un instant, sans savoir quoi dire.

 

— Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, autre que tu m'aies envoyé une lettre ? C'est que tu l'aies envoyée en Italie.

— Je n'avais aucune garantie que tu allais revenir. Rien. 

 

Le plus âgé sourit légèrement avant de sortir quelque chose d'autre de sa poche et de le déposer à côté de la lettre. Son alliance.

 

— Et ça ? Ce n'est pas une garantie suffisante ?

— Mais tu ... tu as dit que tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne savais même pas si cette lettre allait t'atteindre réellement, avoir l'effet escompté ou même être compréhensible. Je ...

— Parfaite. Cette lettre est parfaite à mes yeux. Parce que c'est toi qui l'a écrit. J'ai effectivement réfléchi et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je suis ton mari, amore. Je le serais toujours. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je suis venu te courir après. Te rattraper.

 

Les larmes montent aux yeux du français qui sent enfin son cœur battre sans que ce soit douloureux, soulagé d'un poids. Il fait la première chose qu'il veut faire, il embrasse son amour à pleine bouche.

 

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Christo. Je te pardonne. J'ai été idiot aussi ces derniers mois.

— On l'a été tous les deux.

— Vrai. Je t'aime.

— Tu vas rentrer à la maison ?

— Bien sûr.

 

Ils restent quelques instants de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, respirant le parfum de chacun et, bordel, ça sent la maison. Ils sont chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde pour assister à leurs retrouvailles dans ce café, ils voudraient éviter l'affiche. Chose qui a été l'une des causes de leurs disputes auparavant.

 

— C'est parfait. Recommençons, oublions tout ça. Ces mois sans toi ont été horribles. 

— Je placarderais cette lettre et l'afficherais en trophée dans la maison.

— Quoi ?! Non, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

— Pourquoi pas ?

 

Christopher tente d'attraper la lettre sans y arriver et finit par retomber dans les bras de Marco qui, ému et d'un coup très conscient de tout ce qu'ils ont parcouru comme chemin, lui murmure à l'oreille :

 

— Merci. Merci pour tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai écrit sur la seule chanson en italien qui est dans mon répertoire. Et l'inspiration a fait germer cette petite histoire au PDV plus que trouble. J'espère que ça vous a plus de lire ça parce que pour moi ça a été un petit exercice plutôt sympathique :)


End file.
